


Mew for me.

by louqor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Band, M/M, Rating: M, Sex, kitty!kink, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louqor/pseuds/louqor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves cats and he loves Louis. So why can't he mix the two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mew for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush so please excuse some mistakes x

"Lou, baby? I'm home, pumpkin." Harry's voice echoed through the silent home. Louis sat on their bed like Harry instructed hours earlier, his legs dangling a few inches from the ground. "In here." Louis called, his frail voice rising in pitch from anticipation. Louis had been waiting there since ten to five and it was now just eight o'clock. He hadn't even gotten up to turn the light on when it got dark, because he wanted to be  _good_ for Harry. 

He walked to the bedroom slowly, wanting to make Louis wait. He smirked when he saw Lou sitting impatiently on the bed. "Have you been sitting here all day, baby?" Louis just nodded, too distracted by Harry's appearance to speak. His hair had fallen on his forehead and his white button down open a little at the top peeking the ink wings of his two swallows. His shirt tucked out of his black trousers wrinkled at the bottom and his leather belt now unbuckled and on the ground. The sight made Louis' cock stretch in his boxers. 

Louis shifted his hips slightly then glanced down at the small gray bag on the floor. "What's that?" Louis tilted his head in wonder.

"We're gonna try something new today, alright kitten?" Harry glanced at his boyfriend before kneeling on the ground and reaching into the bag. Louis nodded and bit his bottom lip lifting his chin to try and peek into the bag. 

Harry held in his hands a plush cat ear headpiece, a lacey collar with two small bells on the front and matching black lace knickers that would drive Harry mad to see Louis in. 

Louis' cheeks felt hot as he thought if himself in knickers.  _Lace_ _knickers._ "I'm wearing...That?" Louis didn't mean to so unpleasant and his stomach churned with regret at Harry's shoulders slumped. "Do you not like it, babe?" 

"No! I love it, I really do." He held his palm out to collect the items from Harry. His mossy eyes clouded with lust and he bites his lip and handed them to Louis. Louis stood up slowly and went to the bathroom to change. It was only on rare occasions that they did this and Louis loved and wished they did it more often. 

Louis pulled of his pants and jeans and slipped on the lace then hooked the collar around his neck. He bounced his heels off the ground a few times to hear the bells jingle and smiled when they did. He put the headband on his head and looked in the mirror and blushed at himself. He opened the cabinet and took lipstick from their last encounter a few months back and glazed it over his plump lips. He looked in the middle again. Lips red and distracting, face pink and flushed, hair all over and messy and his cat ear complimenting his seductive demeanor. 

"Mew," he practiced quietly and then he tried again but in more of a moan. He felt satisfied and set the makeup on the sink and opened the bathroom door. His hands arm folded innocently in front of him and his head his bowed. He looks up at Harry through his lashes, who his now in his boxers black and tight. Harry smiles a genuine smile, teeth and all and it makes Louis feel  _special._  Not just a toy of Harry's. 

Harry walk up to Louis and cups his face with both hands. "You're beautiful, kitten." Louis blushes and Harry pull his face in and kisses him. It's soft and gentle. Louis like that. He like it a lot. Louis had gotten so lost in Harry's lips that he didn't realize Harry had stopped and he's now laying on his back on the bed. Harry smirks down at him and says, "All fours." His voice is firm, but not demanding. Louis obliges and he grips the scarlet duvet and peeks behind him at Harry. 

He runs his palms along Lou's sides and presses kisses around the small of his back and near his bum. "I'm gonna eat you now. Okay, Darling?" Louis inhales sharply feeling his cock throb and nods. Harry slides down Louis' lace knickers and kneads his arse cheek. 

Louis mews softly and leans his body backwards into his hands. Harry chuckles softly and spreads the licks flatly across his hole. He hears Louis gasp and he does that a few times before he pumps his tongue stifly into Louis' hole. 

Louis' face falls into the mattress as his whimpers and moans are muffled by the duvet. Harry removes his tongue for a moment and eases his middle finger into Louis glistening hole and pumps it at a normal pace and adds his mouth again. Louis moans, "Oh, oh, Haz!" 

Harry stop and pulls his finger out and kisses Louis ass. "You're so lovely." He repeats several times. Louis smiles into the wrinkled sheets. 

"Up, kitten." Harry says standing the end of the bed, his dick hard and beautiful. Leaking precome Louis would be honored to taste. 

Louis kneels in front of Harry and he grips the base delicately and licks from the base to the tip and circles his tongue around it as he collects more of his dick in his mouth. Louis looks so pretty with Harry's cock around his red lips, trying to go as far as he can as he looks up at him through his lashes. 

Harry's head lulls back and he rests his palm on the back of Louis head. Harry moans quietly and Louis pulls off to places wet kisses on the tip and once more for a hand job. Harry thinks he's had about enough and looks down at Louis a bit embarrassed. "Can I come on your face, baby?"

Louis pauses for a moment then nods. Harry smiles gratefully and takes Louis hand off and jacks himself off before he comes. White lucent liquid covers Louis face and Harry pulls Louis to his feet and kisses him quickly and goes to the bathroom getting a small cloth. Harry hands it to Lou and he wipes his face. "Mew." Louis moans softly. 

Harry walk up to his boy and kisses below his ear whispering, "Do you want me to fuck you, kitten?" Louis nods. He's achingly hard now. Precum leaking from the swollen head and Harry knows how his boyfriend desperately wants to come. 

Harry guides him and tells him to get on all fours again. Louis does as told. Harry spread the lube between his fingers before rubbing the cold substance along Louis hole and he moaned. Harry the spread it along his length and thruster slow into Louis. He was tight and warm and for Harry it was exhilarating. He reached a hand to Louis' dick and began to pump him. 

Louis shoved his face into the red pillow and his lipstick smeared mouth fell open as he made high pitched sounds that Harry could listen to forever. Harry sped up a bit, both his hand and his hips. Louis pushed his body into Harry and his back arched as he cummed, his liquids shooting up his torso wet and hot. 

Louis' panting as they now lay together in bed. Harry traces small circles on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I love you, kitten." Louis giggled. Actually fucking  _giggled_ and said, "I love you, too, babe."

 

 


End file.
